


对醉酒的小黑猫趁人之危

by Mean927



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mean927/pseuds/Mean927
Summary: After Cecil have drunk, Camus takes him to the dormitory which they live together. But when Camus put him on the bed, he do something make Camus ......
Relationships: Camus/Aijima Cecil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	对醉酒的小黑猫趁人之危

“卡缪他……不怎么听我讲话。”在一次两个组合的聚会上，喝醉了的塞西抱着酒瓶子委委屈屈地告诉对卡缪十分好奇的音也，一张小脸被酒气熏得黑里透红。  
听见了这句话的寿岭二立刻毫不客气地笑得很大声，顺便替可怜的小后辈打抱不平了一下：“缪酱你到底对人家塞西做了什么嘛！怎么给人家委屈成这样？”  
忙着给自己杯子里的葡萄酒加糖的卡缪头也不抬：“哼，只是让他做一些他该做的事情而已。”  
“切，你是说把人家使唤得像仆人一样吗？也就你能这么理直气壮了。”兰丸斜了卡缪一眼，不屑道。  
“贵族的事情你这种土包子当然不会懂。”卡缪毫不客气地攻击了回去。  
“什么？？？？？？”兰丸“噌”地从椅子上坐了起来，直接揪住了卡缪的衣领，“想打架吗？？？”  
“好了好了冷静一点兰兰！”岭二从身后扑上去搂住了兰丸的腰，另一边，美风蓝也默默把卡缪的衣领从兰丸手里解救出来。  
神宫寺莲看看醉得一塌糊涂的彩虹众，再看看快要发生血战的两位前辈，不得不发声道：“时间也不早了，要不大家就回到宿舍吧？”  
“走走走……”寿岭二拽着兰丸首当其冲。接着，美风蓝左边扛着四之宫那月，右手提着来栖翔，一脸淡定地向门外走去。卡缪皱了皱眉头，最终还是拉起了嘴里絮絮叨叨不知道在说些啥的塞西。神宫寺莲看着剩下的几人：喝了几小杯就一头栽倒在桌子上的时矢，看起来还挺清醒但实际上只会傻笑的音也，和喝得比时矢稍微多一点但是仍然以头抢地了的真斗。  
“喂……醒一醒醒一醒？”迫不得已之下，神宫寺莲一手一只地摇起了倒下的两位，大概是因为喝得不多，时矢很快就醒了，只有真斗完全没有清醒的迹象。没办法了，莲只好扛起昏睡不醒的真斗，然后让另外两个走路打晃的醉鬼扶着对方走在自己前面，也方便照看。  
  
回到宿舍，大概是聚会上的那几句话让他良心发现了一点，卡缪没有直接就将塞西丢在床上然后就不管不顾，而是耐心地先将塞西倚靠在他的床头，然后蹲下去褪掉了他的鞋子才起来将塞西扶着放倒在了床上。  
“唔……卡缪……”看着卡缪因为扶他躺下而贴近了的俊脸，塞西含混不清地嘀咕道：“……卡缪……是又要叫我……沏红茶……吗？”  
“哼，今晚暂且放过你，愚民。”卡缪伸手帮塞西扯过被子，没想到伸出去的手却被塞西捉住了。  
“我……我才不要……给卡缪……沏茶……”喝多了的塞西越发胆大，这下已经连敬语都不用了，“卡缪……好凶……总是凶我……坏卡缪……”  
卡缪还不至于和一个醉鬼计较，只是不耐烦地说：“松开我的手，你这愚民！”  
塞西似乎是完全没有听到，不仅没有松手的迹象，另一只空闲着的手更是直接拽上了卡缪垂下来的长发，“可是卡缪……像是被……缪斯……眷顾……一样，……卡缪……好看……头发也……好漂亮……”  
被突然夸奖的卡缪内心暗爽，也就更不打算追究这只醉鬼不用敬语的事情了，只是头皮被扯着的感觉着实不好，自己还撑在床上、一只手还被捉住的姿势实在腾不出手来解救自己的头发，这件是让他有点暴躁：“好了快点松手你这愚民！不要拉着我的头发！”  
塞西紧紧攥着卡缪的头发，一双翡翠般清澈美丽的眼睛半睁着看向他，迷迷蒙蒙地，像是瑰丽的珍宝，“卡缪……卡缪要是能……温柔一点……我就……好喜欢卡缪……喵。”  
说着，他还在那只被捉住的手的手心里蹭了蹭，“冰冰凉的……好舒服……喵。”  
  
卡缪此时的心情还是挺复杂的，他向来是个不在乎别人看法的人，平时对塞西也说不上多关照，没想到塞西对他居然是这样的看法。  
卡缪一向眼高于顶，自恃才华与身份，其实很多人他都不是很瞧得上，音也和岭二无脑又胡闹；那月和翔也整天吵吵嚷嚷的；兰丸性格暴躁又讨人厌，也就做饭的手艺勉强值得欣赏；蓝虽然冷静又博学，但是他的态度令卡缪比较讨厌。勉强称得上欣赏的，也就是时矢、真斗和莲了。时矢虽然只是平民，但是勤奋博学还性格内敛，交流起来也很顺心;真斗是圣川财团的长子，行事有度，做事十分严谨认真，是卡缪很欣赏的类型;莲，神宫寺财团的幺子，是个颇懂交际的艺术的人，和他谈天意外的轻松愉快，两人很聊得来。  
只有塞西，卡缪嘴上说他不过是来自一个区区中东小国，但实际上内心还是认可他王子的身份的。这孩子就算是最初不满他的使唤也没有很激烈地反抗，还嘴也笨拙得很，导致卡缪有点看不上他，后来渐渐了解到他的真实性格的时候，还颇有些感慨。  
塞西做事认真又细心，除了一开始的故意赌气外，对卡缪的一些小习惯和小爱好都很好地注意到了，让卡缪难得的舒心。塞西嘴上总是挂着他国家的缪斯神，不像蓝或者时矢那样精明，却也不像音也岭二那般吵闹，平时总是安安静静地，乖巧中带着点稚童般的天真，看事情有时很通透，有时又有点孩子气。说话甜甜软软的，但骨子里带着不易被人察觉的坚持和硬气。每次看到塞西，卡缪都会想起自己幼年时养过的那只小奶猫，明明是骄傲的性子，叫起来声音却娇娇柔柔的，黏起人来让人心头发软。  
这是一个很难让人讨厌得起来的男孩子，卡缪想。  
  
床上那只喝醉后突然不老实起来的小黑猫打断了卡缪发散的思绪，直接抛开被子扒到了卡缪的身上，多亏了卡缪向来体能不错，居然还撑住了，塞西就这么悬空着，像只倒挂在树上的小猴子。  
卡缪刚想发作，一个热乎乎的吻就印在了他的颈窝，这个突如其来的亲密行为让卡缪直接愣住了。  
“你在做什么！你这个愚民！”卡缪的喉结滚动了一下，声音中带了一丝颤抖和……他自己都说不清楚的期待。  
“喜欢卡缪……喵。”塞西贴在他的耳边轻声道。  
卡缪粗暴地把塞西从自己的身上撕了下来，掷在床上，一双冰蓝色的眸子狠狠地盯着这个一脸无辜的罪魁祸首，哑声道：“你知道你在说什么吗？”  
“喵？”塞西歪着头看向他，一双碧瞳中盈满了不自知的诱惑。  
卡缪只觉得心头有一把火烧得自己口干舌燥，猛地俯下身含吮住了塞西水润的唇瓣。  
“呜”塞西从喉咙里溢出抑制不住的闷哼，被动地接受着卡缪的侵略，抓着卡缪领子的手颤抖得仿佛随时会滑落。  
一只微凉的手探入塞西的上衣，贴在他微烫的腰际，敏感点被触碰的奇妙感觉让塞西不由自主地弹动了一下身躯。  
卡缪发现了这一瞬间的异常，纤长的手指灵活地挑动着这一片区域，引得塞西越发颤抖不堪。  
“求……不要……喵！”塞西终于挣扎从齿缝间溢出几个音节，但是没有任何作用，只让那只手的动作更加的恶劣。  
似乎是玩够了塞西劲瘦的腰肢，这只手一路向下，捉住了塞西已经抬头的性器。忙于应付卡缪对自己唇舌的纠缠已经耗费了塞西的全部心神，来不及阻止，自己的性器就已经被对方把握在了手里。  
卡缪毫无规律地撸动着这根青涩的肉棒，时而还恶意地用指甲搔过塞西的马眼，划过他的龟头。塞西的双腿被他分开，只能无助地夹紧了卡缪的腰，发出控制不住的泣音。  
“不要……哈啊……求你……”塞西其实才成年不久，哪里经受得住这样的刺激，上衣不知道什么时候已经消失得无影无踪，双手茫然地抓着卡缪的袖子，任由卡缪的手指在自己口中模仿着抽插的动作，玩弄着自己的舌头。呻吟从无法闭合的口中传出，塞西含混不清地哭泣着求饶。  
“你现在求饶还有用吗？”卡缪一声冷笑，手指沾起刚刚塞西泄出的白浊，探入他身后那个隐秘的洞口。  
不该被进入的地方被毫不客气地入侵，卡缪只是随处摸索了几下便碰到了塞西身体里那个会带来快感的地方。  
“喵！！！”一股触电般酸麻从被触碰的地方疯狂涌了上来，塞西想要挣扎却直接被汹涌的快感软了腰肢，这样的感觉太过陌生也太过可怕，塞西下意识地缩紧了穴口，想要将这个不速之客赶出去。  
“不想受伤就放松点，蠢猫。”卡缪将塞西的双腿分得更开，看似冷淡地发言中带着塞西此时察觉不到的轻喘。  
敏感点被不停刺激的感觉让塞西几欲癫狂，甚至手指的抽动都不能让他满足，他似乎渴望能有一个更加有力的存在贯穿自己。穴口在敏感点被不断刺激下很快就轻松容纳了三指的宽度，卡缪终于退出了手指，趁着塞西短暂的失神之时，将自己的阳物一口气连根没入。  
“喵啊！”塞西感觉自己像是被一个巨大的楔子钉在了卡缪的身上，再一次泄了出来，瞬间绞紧的后穴裹得卡缪呼吸一滞，险些也直接交代了进去。  
“好热……好烫……”塞西哭得上气不接下气，已经不知道自己在说些什么了。  
稍停片刻，估计塞西已经适应了自己的尺寸，卡缪立刻就抽插了起来，每一次挺进都精准地顶上塞西的敏感点，塞西想要挣扎却被卡缪轻松制住，修长漂亮的双腿只能搭在卡缪的腰间，无力地随着抽插的节奏晃动着。  
感觉着手下挣扎的力度越来越小，卡缪干脆放开了对塞西的钳制，专心地侵略着身下的青年，比之前更加凶猛的节奏使塞西甚至发不出声音。  
塞西无助地将手抵在了卡缪的小腹上，推拒的力量小到可以忽略不计，这般的挣扎将卡缪心里的火催得更加旺盛起来，操弄的力度更是越来越大，一对囊袋激烈地拍打着塞西圆润的臀部，发出淫秽至极的声音。  
“卡……哈啊……卡缪……请不要……不……”  
“你以为你还有选择的余地吗？愚民。”卡缪一声冷哼，又加重了抽插的力度，让塞西觉得自己几乎就要被捅穿了。  
“啊！”眼前一道白光闪过，塞西在无人抚慰的情况下直接被操弄得射了出来，肠道一瞬间的绞紧也让卡缪不得不将侵略停滞了片刻，平稳一下自己的喘息。  
激烈的性爱让塞西出了一身薄汗，本就喝得不多的塞西此时已经几乎醒了酒，一双眸子惊恐地看着身上的卡缪，张了张嘴却什么都没说出来。  
“清醒了？”卡缪轻嗤。  
“卡缪我……啊！”塞西艰难出口的话被卡缪一个顶弄直接顶了回去。  
“想让我放过你？”卡缪压下身去，几乎将塞西对折。他掐着塞西的下巴，一脸冷然。  
塞西疯狂点头。  
“那我怎么办？你挑起的，就应该你来负责。”卡缪漠然道，仿佛此时正插在塞西体内的东西不是他的一样。  
“我……哈啊！”   
卡缪突然退出了塞西的身体，没等塞西松一口气，就骤然将塞西翻过去抵在了床头上，从他的身后再次侵入。  
“想停下来的话，”卡缪凑到塞西的耳边低声道：“那你就尽你所能的……逃啊？”  
  
塞西在经历了之前的一番操弄后本就浑身瘫软，此时的跪姿更是使他整个人的重心都转移到了臀部，卡缪的每一次顶弄都在重力的作用下更深更重。  
塞西的前面被墙堵住，只能紧紧地扒着床头的木板，希望自己能从上面逃开，卡缪就任着他做这般无用的挣扎，每当塞西几乎脱离的时候，都掐着塞西的腰，将他狠狠一坠。  
连番的失败耗尽了塞西仅剩的体力，他只能无力地抵在墙上，承受着身后之人一下重一下的插入。  
“哈……呜嗯……”纵然咬紧了唇，也仍然有羞耻的声音控制不住地溢出，卡缪听着塞西隐忍的呻吟，挑了挑眉。  
“哈啊！”一只微凉的手从后面攀上了塞西的胸前，在快感的冲击下微微立起的小颗粒被人恶意地捉在了指尖玩弄。另一只手也没有闲着，掐紧了他的下巴，用大拇指肆意地玩弄着他的唇舌。  
“舒服吗？”卡缪凑到塞西的耳边轻声道，“我的……小少爷？”  
“呀啊……”塞西的身体猛地一抖，后穴更是在这句话的惊吓下骤然缩紧，被突然绞紧的感觉让卡缪也忍不住轻哼出声。  
卡缪突然找到了额外的乐趣，他舔过塞西敏感的耳廓，继而向下噬咬着塞西漂亮的脖颈，两只手像是揉弄面团一样揉弄着少年人微微有些柔软的乳房，每换一个侵略的地方，他都要问一句：“舒服吗，小少爷？那……这里呢？”  
“变态……哈啊……卡缪是……变态！”塞西无力地抵在墙上，双手奋力地想要抓开卡缪作乱的手。卡缪顺着塞西的力道松开了一只手，一路向下游走过他敏感的肚脐，然后直接捉住了塞西清秀的性器。  
前面的性器被卡缪充满技巧地玩弄着，后面的敏感点也被大力地顶弄着，双重的快感夹击下塞西已然失去了挣扎的意志，清澈的猫瞳被欲望蒙上了一层雾气，喘息声也失去了理智的克制，微微嘶哑的甜美呻吟从他的口中溢出，使得卡缪对他的冲击也越发猛烈。  
随着塞西喘息声的不断加大，卡缪猜测着他大概是又到了临界点，便坏心眼地掐住了塞西的根部。  
“嗯啊！”快感被骤然截断的感觉令塞西的意识稍微回笼，失神的双眼也微微恢复了些许神采。后面卡缪的侵略并没有停止，不断累积的快感和前方无法释放的感觉几乎把塞西逼疯。  
“我的小少爷……现在的你……该说些什么呢？”  
卡缪饶有兴致地观察着塞西的反应，等着看他有没有服软的可能。又过了几分钟，卡缪感觉再这样下去怕是对塞西的身体没有好处，正打算放手的时候，塞西突然开口了。  
“求……求求你……”塞西向后靠在了卡缪身上，被卡缪自然地搂在了怀里，一双雾蒙蒙的眸子看向卡缪冰蓝色的眼睛，“……伯爵大人。”  
！卡缪松开手的同时，直接泄进了塞西的身体。  
  
“嗯……”塞西窝在卡缪的怀里，顺从地承接着卡缪的射精，发出细微的呻吟：“要……要满了呜……不要……”  
卡缪把头埋在塞西的颈窝处，粗重的喘息暴露了他丝毫不平静的心情，塞西的一举一动简直都是勾人欲望而不自知，让他只想把他压在床上，狠狠地操干到连半点声音都发不出来。  
“我本来打算放过你的。”卡缪搂着塞西哑着嗓子道，“你……怪你自己吧。”然后在塞西惊恐的目光中，再一次压了上去……


End file.
